


For the Hell of It

by ScribblerQueen1



Category: Glee
Genre: Chronic Illness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake Marriage with Benefits, Gen, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, One Night Stands, Post-Season 5, Trust Fund! Sebastian, and they were ROOMMATES, denial which might count as slowburn, fake marriage au, speedrun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblerQueen1/pseuds/ScribblerQueen1
Summary: After breaking up with Blaine and calling off the wedding, Kurt is avoiding going back to his apartment after work because they still live together. While stressing over finding a new apartment with everyone moving out he runs into Sebastian and they catch up and hook up. Sebastian offers for them to be roommates afterwards to solve his problems. Turns out when they aren't fighting over a guy, they're pretty compatible. Things get more complicated when they decide it would benefit them to get married legally, for financial and other benefits.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	For the Hell of It

Kurt sighs as he finishes up his last assignment at Vogue, he’d been dragging it out but now he had no real excuses to linger around the office. It was practically dead and he’s sure that the cleaners would appreciate it if he left soon. He packs up all of his things into his bag and shrugs on his jacket, turning off his desk lamp for the night.

As he walks out into the brisk night air, Kurt contemplates where he should go. He really doesn’t want to go back to the apartment. Blaine would definitely be there. He sighs to himself as he’d unsuccessfully once again reminded himself of what happened. They’d broken off their engagement a few days ago, it’d been coming to a head for several reasons. None that he wants to think about either. They’d been avoiding each other ever since their final argument. 

Now, Kurt had to think about a lot of things. Including finding a new apartment despite the fact that he’d barely afforded the current one. Rachel had already moved out and headed to film her new show, they’d been looking to replace her but then Santana had also announced that she was no longer staying. Once he and Blaine split there was no way they could live together anymore.

What to do.

His stomach decides the next move, he’s hungry and hasn’t eaten since lunch. It’s pretty late as well, he could probably stop and get some food. A small splurge his budget could manage, it’ll save him from the awkward silence with Blaine at the apartment. Kurt strolls down the street, eyeing up the restaurants looking for something reasonable where he could sit down and eat. Finally he takes the dive and chooses one, stepping into the crowded foyer of the restaurant. 

It’s likely to be a bit of a wait but Kurt is sure he’s not going to get any better on a Friday night. Some patrons come squeezing through to the exit and he moves aside to let them through, bumping into whoever is next to him.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Kurt apologizes, turning to look at the person.

“That’s no problem.” The stranger says turning to him. Except it’s no stranger. It’s Sebastian Smythe. “Kurt, how have you been?”

It’s very cordial of him, considering their past. Although he supposes they made amends with regionals in his Senior year. Kurt actually hadn’t seen him since then, only heard about the steroid scandal and knew that Sebastian had been cleared to resume his title as Captain of the Warblers, actually scratch that, he’d seen Sebastian at the proposal with the Warblers.

“Okay, I guess. You?” Kurt decides to reciprocate his behavior.

“I’m good, just grabbing a bite to eat. Are you on a date night with Blaine maybe?” It’s not a far fetched guess and Sebastian is probably just trying to make conversation but it immediately sours his mood more than before. He seems to read it on Kurt’s face.  
“Oh, that was a bad question, wasn’t it? I’m sorry, I had no idea, about whatever-” Sebastian is quick to try and ease the tension he has caused.

“No, it’s fine. You couldn’t have known anyway, uh, Blaine and I broke off the engagement a few days ago.” Kurt explains, not that he has to, but he feels like he needs to. Just a little bit. No one really knows, besides Santana but she was listening in on their break up. They hadn’t told anyone yet, and it was oddly therapeutic to say it out loud finally.

“Still, breaking up sucks.” Sebastian apologizes once again. He turns away after that, not sure what to say. The host returns to the front podium and addresses him shortly after.

“Mr. Smythe, we have a table ready for you.” He nods, acknowledging that he’d heard being addressed and then turns to say a farewell to Kurt and stops.

“Hey, if you want to, you could join me for dinner. My treat, I feel bad, well actually about a lot of things. We could talk about it.” Sebastian offers to him and Kurt hesitates.

“Are you sure?” Kurt studies him for a moment, he honestly seems sincere. “You know what, who cares, sure. I’ll join you.”

The host grabs a second menu and then leads them to a small table that would seat the two of them, he takes their drink orders and disappears from sight.

“I really am sorry about the break up, I know that sounds weird coming from me given how we once fought over the guy.” Sebastian tells him. “It’s not my proudest moment, I was admittedly dealing with some things in a very angsty teenager kind of way.”

Kurt’s a little surprised by the admission. He can’t say he didn’t try to do similar stupid stuff, he’d once given Rachel a makeover in order for Finn to lose interest in her, he also set up their parents on a date. Of course none of that worked out and Finn ended up becoming his step brother, the exact opposite of what he’d wanted. Karma, he guesses.

“It’s not like it was your fault, you just had some bad timing. I was probably a little too hopeful that my first love would be forever honestly, those rose tinted glasses covered up a lot of red flags.” Not that he’s proud to admit it.

A waiter comes by their table moments after, giving them their drinks and ready to take their orders. Kurt eyes the menu, he doesn’t want to be rude and order something extravagant just because someone else is paying. Sebastian seems to be aware and gets ahead of him.

“You know what we should do, we should get their five course meal. The chef here has a specialty.” He suggests to Kurt. It’s at that moment that Kurt realizes that he’d never ended up checking the pricing of this place before he walked in and the menu in his hands doesn’t even show prices. He might have been a little distracted and opted for the closest place with a reasonable enough crowd size that he wouldn’t have to wait for hours for.

Might as well go with the flow. 

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea.” Kurt agrees even though most times he’s at a restaurant he’s deciding between an appetizer and dessert with his entree, let alone five separate courses.

“Anything I should note before I go, allergies or preferences?” The waiter confirms before he leaves, they shake their heads and are left alone again.

They take sips of their drinks, Sebastian sets his down first.

“I’m sure you could care less about it now, but I feel like I have to explain why I did what I did back in high school, to clear things up between us. No use keeping grudges over it.” He starts off.

“If you want to.” Kurt gives him permission to go ahead, out of some sort of morbid curiosity.

“When I transferred to Dalton, my parents were in the middle of a brutally ugly divorce. I was angry with them because like most kids, you assume your parents are soulmates and I thought they were being idiots, I thought love was a sham. I felt like my world was falling apart and I was angry.” He stops to take another sip. “And then I met you and Blaine, you two were very much in love at the time. It made me angry.”

“So stupid teenage me decided no one should be happy and in love, because to me there was no such thing as love. And as you know, I tried to break the two of you up and it ended in a dumpster fire as most angry teenage decisions do.” Sebastian explains.

“You weren’t there for the following year but by then my parents had finalized their divorce and my new dumb idea was to date that asshole Hunter Clarington, and boy was that a mistake.” He remarks.

Kurt pauses remembering what he’d heard about the guy. “Wait, I thought he was straight?”

“Please, no straight person has ever introduced themselves to bunch a gay guys as ‘not even remotely bi-curious’ unless they’re halfway to Narnia and in denial. Most straight people don’t even think about the word bi-curious.” Sebastian laughs as he imitates Hunter’s voice in a nasally higher pitched tone.

“Oh god, he said that? That’s worse.” Kurt laughs right along with him.

“Anyway, my parents got their heads out of their asses after that fiasco and learned to be friendly for my sake. Made me start therapy to deal with everything and after that I was helping Blaine with a proposal.”

Kurt grimaces at the reminder of his now ex-fiancé, again.

“Sorry, probably a sore subject again. If you want, you can vent. I’ll just listen.” Sebastian's suggestion is a good idea if he’s fully honest.

Kurt sighs and takes a sip of his drink again.

“You know we’d broken up during my first year in New York, when he was still in Lima, right?” Kurt asks as he starts.

“I remember, the warblers tried to convince him to switch back to Dalton after.” He mentions.

“I never told anyone why we broke up the first time, it’s probably the real reason we broke up again honestly.” Kurt takes another sip, he’s going to need more alcohol. “He came up to New York a weekend early, saying he’d missed me. Finn had come to see Rachel, and we went out on a double date. During the night, Blaine tried to serenade me with the song he was singing when we first met, except he broke down sobbing.”

It’s still as painful to remember as the first time.

“When I finally got him to tell me what was wrong, he told me he cheated on me. He’d slept with some stranger he met online.” Kurt finally admits to what happened.

“Wait, what?” Sebastian asks, confusion clear on his face.

“Yep, said that I wasn’t giving him enough attention and that he was lonely while I was gone. Like I wasn’t. He had one more week before we’d planned for him to come see me and instead he cheats then comes to New York to beg forgiveness. We broke up instead.” He gulps down the last sip of his wine.

“He spent all the time after that trying to win me back and we did about two days before he proposed to me. You know how that went.” Kurt knows how naïve that was.

“Then it’s probably going to sound a whole lot worse when I tell you he was already planning the proposal before you got back together.” Sebastian decides to follow Kurt’s lead and drink a good amount of his wine after that statement comes out.

“Oh god, he would. That’s definitely worse.” He groans in response.

“After that he moved to New York and I thought things would be better. We weren’t separated by distance, he wouldn’t be lonely, he wouldn’t cheat again. I was confident we could work this out because all those stupid relationship guides said cheating wasn’t the end of a relationship, that most couples work it out and continue to be together. What they don’t tell you is what you sacrifice; your trust, your self worth.” Kurt wonders if the waiter will be back soon because he needs more wine.

“You didn’t get over it, but it’s better that you didn’t let it get too far if you felt that way.” Sebastian tells him. “Dragging it out only causes more damage, you could’ve been married for fifteen years and then crashed and burned with kids, if you’d done what my parents did which is ignore the issue.”

“I can’t imagine if we made it that far, we could barely live together successfully. Blaine moved out at one point to give us space and it felt like the second he moved back we were always fighting. The day we finally broke it off we were fighting because he was late for our date and he didn’t even realize how long I’d waited for him. By the time he got there, I could only think that he was probably lying again.” He had wanted to tell him all those thoughts, but he hadn’t because some part of him still had loved Blaine and he was honest that he didn’t want to end up hating him so Kurt had kept quiet. They’d broken up with those words unsaid.

Their waiter appears in the distance with a charcuterie board and a wine bottle, thankfully. Kurt holds off on saying anymore for now but there’s a weight that’s lifted off his shoulders by revealing his misery to Sebastian. He listens to their waiter talk about the food and makes suggestions on how to best enjoy it before he leaves them to their own devices.

“I think I’m done talking about Blaine for tonight, I came here to avoid seeing him after work, so it’d be nice to change the subject now that I’m done venting.” Kurt says.

“That’s fine by me, let’s enjoy the food.” Sebastian reaches over to select some fruit from the board.

The conversation is much lighter after that. Kurt talks about attending NYADA and working for both Vogue and the Spotlight diner. Sebastian discusses how he’s studying sustainable development at Columbia with minors in political science and human rights, with the intention of going to law school after undergrad. It’s both something he might have expected Sebastian to be doing and in an entirely different direction than he would think it would go. He’s passionate about his goals and Kurt admires that, even if it’s in his own snarky way. 

They’re both pleasantly drunk by the time they get through the entirety of their five course meal and it had lived up to its expectations. Kurt looks at the time on his phone and it’s gotten decently late but he still dreads going back to the apartment.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asks as he sees the look Kurt gives to his phone.

“Nothing really, I’m just dreading going back to the apartment. Blaine is still there because we were renting together. It’s the reason I went to eat out after work actually.” Kurt explains his dilemma. 

“That makes sense. If you want we can head to my place and you can wait until it’s late enough that he’ll be asleep by the time you get back. It’s up to you.” He offers. It’s really generous, considering he’d just paid for a five course ‘apology for being a dick in high school’ dinner. 

“It might be the alcohol talking, but I’ve already done a bunch of things I normally wouldn’t do tonight, I might as well keep the streak going.”

Their waiter packs up the leftovers of their meal and calls for a cab at Sebastian’s request. Even having been exposed to rich people, he’s thrown a little by the upper west side address and how far it is from his apartment in Bushwick at the edge of Brooklyn. It’ll be a long train ride back but he’s not deterred from continuing on with this plan. He texts Santana that he’ll be back to the apartment later than expected because he’s with some co-workers. Kurt doesn’t need any paranoid calls.

The apartment is a beautiful rustic styled brick townhouse that no doubt costs way more than his is at a fraction of the size. Sebastian pays the driver and then pulls out his keys to open the door. The inside is just as stunning when they step in and he’s jealous, knowing that he couldn’t afford this unless he were actually getting paid at vogue, maybe not even then.

“My parents bought this place for me, at least there’s one benefit to them being divorced.” Sebastian comments sarcastically, kicking off his shoes. “Make yourself comfortable, I’m going to grab some wine, do you want any? I know we had a bit at the restaurant.”

As he wanders down the hall, Kurt calls out a response. “Sure, whatever you have is fine.”

Kurt ends up sitting on the couch, shrugging off some of the layers of his fancy suit that he’d been wearing and was beginning to be stifling after several long hours of wearing it. He tosses the tie and jacket to the side and loosens the buttons and rolls up his sleeves, stretching to relieve tension. 

“Oh, don’t mind me, get a little more comfortable if you like. I’ll just watch.” Sebastian teases as he reappears with two glasses and a bottle.

“Ha ha, I see you’ve already started stripping yourself.” Kurt jokes back as he gestures to his own partially unbuttoned shirt.

“True, but I live here, you’re a guest. It’s a little more scandalous when guests take off their clothes.” Sebastian places the glasses on the table, then uncorks the wine bottle and pours them generous amounts each. He hands a glass to Kurt and offers his own in a toast.

“To starting over, I guess.” Kurt declares before taking a sip.

They sit in the warm silence of the night, just enjoying the moment sipping wine. It’s weird how much could change in a year. Kurt had gone from being broken up with Blaine, to back together, to engaged, to living together, to not living together and then back, and breaking up again looking to move out. Now here he was sitting drinking wine at his once nemesis’s apartment.

Sebastian turns on the tv, the sound a low hum. He flips through the channels aimlessly, partly because he’s drunk and there’s nothing particular that he’s looking for.

“Wait, was that Pride and Prejudice?” Kurt asks as he watches a glimpse of the movie pass by.

“What, where?” Sebastian stops flickering through the channels and reverses his search.

“Stop!” Kurt calls out once he lands on the right channel. The movie has just barely started and is in the beginning scenes. 

“Wait, do you also like Pride and Prejudice?” Kurt asks Sebastian after they locate the movie.

“Uh, yeah. Even though I went through that whole ‘I hate love’ phase, I still really love romantic movies. I still want some hope that it’s out there.” Sebastian admits.

They fall into the movie, making a great effort on the bottle of wine. At some point Kurt notices that him and Sebastian have moved pretty close on the couch but he doesn’t care. They’re enjoying the movie and for a few hours he has completely forgotten most of his worries. He turns his head toward Sebastian at the end of the movie and finds them facing each other, a breath away.

This is nice. He can’t help but think. No fighting, just enjoying each other’s company. Kurt leans in unthinkingly and with his cue, so does Sebastian. Their lips meet in a soft and pleasantly tingling kiss. It lasts just a quick moment and they pull away staring deeply.

“That was nice.” Kurt comments.

“Yeah.” Sebastian breathes out. “Want to do it again?” He asks.

Kurt nods and suddenly they’re pressed up against each other kissing more fervently than before. Their hands teasing at the hems of each other's shirts, hands on each other's waist and shoulders. Kurt finds himself pressed with his back into the couch. They release each other from the kiss, breathing more heavily.

“I think these need to come off.” Sebastian gestures to their shirts.

“I think we need to move this to the bedroom.” Kurt suggests.  
It’s exciting, it’s new. Kurt honestly doesn’t care what anyone else might think. He’s rarely spontaneous when it comes to these things and it’s always because of what others think. He needs to do something for himself. He needs to get laid, now.

Prior to his break up, there hadn’t been much of any intimate acts occurring for him and that desire was now urgent. They lose most of their clothes as Sebastian leads them to the bedroom, Kurt only realizes that they’re there when the edge of the bed hits the back of his legs. Sebastian is running his hands up and down his body, it's tantalizing.

“You’ve gotten some abs, Hummel.” Sebastian comments as he stops in the midst of the kissing.

“Thank you, it's good to know that all those classes at NYADA paid off and that someone appreciates that instead of getting a complex about it.” The words really send a thrill through him.

“I’m definitely going to appreciate it.” The words drip with heavy and intended innuendo. 

“Do you have a preference for top or bottom, I’m pretty versatile.” Sebastian asks.

“I can do either, but it’s been a while since I’ve gotten the chance to bottom.” Kurt replies hint clearly implied.

“I can take care of that.”

Sebastian presses on with another kiss, leading down down his neck leaving a trail of what would surely be dark blossoming hickeys come morning. Kurt lets him guide him down onto the bed, continuing to mark up his neck. Their hips come into contact and lead into heavy grinding and urgent frotting between them. Kurt leans down to return his own kisses to the side of Sebastian’s neck and reaches a hand down to release themselves from the irritating resistance of their underwear that has stayed on too long for his liking.

Sebastian groans and hiss at the contact of cool air and assists in the removal process. Kurt hears the underwear land somewhere away on the floor, it doesn’t really matter. He continues with his self assigned task and grips the both of their pulsing shafts firmly rubs them together with an increasing pace, both of them breathing harder. Sebastian pushes closer together and a moment later with a surprising jolt they both come, following each other in release.

Their motions slow as they ease out of the high of intense pleasure, struggling to control their heavy breathing from it. The resulting stickiness sends a pleasurable jolt of cool air in additional pleasure. The two of them take their time recovering from their consecutive release, languidly pressing some kisses against each other. When Sebastian feels up to it he lifts himself up and reaches over to his nightstand drawer producing a distinguishable bottle of lube.

“Ready for round two?” He inquires.

“One moment.” Kurt says as the muscles in legs finish losing their tension. “Okay.”

Sebastian uncaps the lid and squirts out some into his hands, rubbing to warm it up. His hand then circles around his entrance coating it carefully, then lightly pressing just slightly past. At this point his other hand reaches up to Kurt’s member and gives it a few strokes. He gasps at the tingling sensation that the lube gives off and finds that he manages to relax with that helpful gesture.

It gives Sebastian what he needs in order to start opening Kurt up. He listens to the noises that he makes, adjusting his movements based on what he hears. Sebastian takes his time thoroughly undoing him with care. Eventually Kurt has enough of it.

“If you don’t get on with it, I’m going to take matters into my own hands.” Kurt lightly threatens him.

“Understood.” Sebastian is too losing his own will and eager to comply with those demands. He uncaps the lube again and prepares himself before tossing the bottle, hears it bounce off the bed.

Sebastian aligns himself with Kurt and presses forward, adjusting carefully. He eases in and out, at a slow pace getting deeper within him until he reaches the brim. After that Sebastian pauses, allowing each other to calm their pounding hearts. Then he starts moving again and it becomes a haze of lust and frenzied movements and they move together to reach the satisfaction of completion. Kurt comes first with a cry and ends up pulling Sebastian with him under his tightening pulsations. 

He collapses next to Kurt with a shuddering breath. After a long silence, Sebastian speaks.

“What the fuck were we doing all that time in high school? Because in retrospect after that, I’ll have never done anything stupider.” Sebastian only gets laughter in response.

The two of them clean up and Kurt locates his pants for his phone so that he can text Santana that he’s safe for the night and staying at ‘his co-worker’s’ place. There’s no way he can make it back to their apartment this late at night without being mugged, so it’s not worth trying. Instead he finds himself laying in Sebastian’s bed with him, enjoying the afterglow of their activities and admiring how nice and large the room is now that he’s not too busy to notice it.

“This is a really nice place, you know. If I could afford it, I would be looking at something like this instead of scouring roommate ads at NYADA right now.” Kurt says off handedly, half dozing off at this point.

“It has two bedrooms, you could take the second one if you wanted. No strings attached.” Sebastian offers from his side of the bed, halfway to sleep as well. Kurt doesn’t take him seriously though.

“Ask me again when we’re not drunk or hungover in the morning.” He tells him instead.

“Okay, goodnight.”

That’s the last thing Kurt remembers as he slips into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading!


End file.
